The End Of Britany And Alvin?
by malice4eva x
Summary: Don't leave.." Alvin pleaded. " Im sorry but......." does Britany and Alvin's relationship Crumble to nothing or can it be saved? read to find out. Other genres is possably romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first proper fanfic. hope you like it.**

Britany was in a really bad mood with Alvin.

"how could you cheat on me like that and with your own brother's girlfriend my sister!" Britany shouted to Alvin.

"I was out of world or other words drunk!"

"Being drunk has nothing to do with the fact you made twins with my sister and Simon thinks they're his, he has the right to know!"

" Your not seriously gunna tell him are you?"

"Give me a good reason why i shouldn't!"

"It would brake his tiny little heart."

"Sorry Alvin, he deserves to know the true."

Britany grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the door.

"NOOOOOO!!" Alvin "DONT LEAVE MEEEEEE!"

It was to late, Britany slammed the the door behind her.

Alvin was left crying on the floor.

All of a sudden he had a flash back of all the good times him and Britany had had together:

Eating ice-cream on the beach, almost kissing on a rollercoaster but throwing up!!!.

He thought about how one thing could detroy all the love they had.

Alvin got up off the floor and grabbed his coat. If anyone was gunna tell Simon he wanted it to be him.

By the time he found Simon, Britany had just told him.

Simon couldn't believe his ears.

"Is this true Alvin?" Simon was almost in tears.

"Sorry Simon, i was drunk, i didn't know what was going on."

"I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Jeanette cheated on you but yet is all seems my fault, thats not fair."

"It's not fair that you are my brother and you had children with my girlfriend, i was just planning on taking her out to dinner tonight and ask her to marry me."

Alvin's heart stopped beating for a second. He hadn't felt this bad in his life.

"I didn't realise, Si, you've gotta belive me! I didnt know and..." He couldnt continue. He had never cried infront of anyone before. But there was a first time for everything. He tried to swallow the guilty lump in his throat, and fight the tears trying to escape from his eyes. But it was pointless. The tears came streaming down his face. Simon looked at him, he was his brother. Sureley he could forgive him? But not after something like that! But he didnt know, he was drunk. He shouldnt have got drunk then! The little battle continued in Simons smart brain.

Alvin felt so embrassed, he was crying infront of his new/ex girlfriend. He ran home and found Jeanette sitting on the door step.

"What are you doing here, haven't you got me in trouble enough as it. Simon has found out and Britany hates me."

"I had to see you, i just had a DNA test done and it turns out they are Simons. The cheating just so happened to be 9 months ago, the same time i found out i was pregnant so it looked like you were the dad."

"Try telling that to Simon and Britney. Your gunna have to speak with them, they won't listen to a word i say."

Jeanette got up off the door step.

"I will go tell them now, see you later."

Jeanette walked off.

She spoke to Britany and Simon.

"Hey, ummmm, i have something to tell you, the twins are......" Jeanette got cut off by Simon.

"I already know, They are Alvins babies."

"No they're not, i had a DNA this morning and found out they are yours Simon, i have the the document that says it in my bag. it just so happen we the fling the days before i found out i was pregnant, it made it look like they were Alvins," Jeanette passed the papers to Simon. He read them then paused.

"Well is she telling the truth?" Britany really wanted to know.

"Well according to this..... THEY'RE MINE!!!!!!"

"Oh no," Britany said "I have to find Alvin.

Britany looked everywhere for him then just as she was gunna give up she saw Alvin walking miserable in her direction.

"Alvin!" Britany shouted.

Alvin looked up and saw Britany. Alvin smiled. He could tell that Jeanette had told her.

Alvin and Britany ran in the road towards each other.

All of a sudden they heard a lorry horn beep! They looked round and saw a lorry heading towards them..........

**Do they survive or do they die? find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


	2. Death or No Death?

**Hi, this is the second chapter, death or no death. Hope you like!!!!!**

The lorry was coming quickly, Alvin and Brittany were frozen to the spot. To petrified to move. Britany's heart started to beat faster and faster. Thoughts streaming through Alvin's head. Would he live? Is heaven real, if so will he be able to see Brittany there?

The more thoughts that ran through his head the more he paniced. Brittany wasn't much better. She was thinking abput Would she see her sisters again? Would she see Alvin in heaven?

Thoughts just kept coming and coming. One after another. The thoughts made them forget that a lorry was heading straight towards them.

**_SPLAT_**

Alvin and Brittany were flat on the road. DEAD!!!

The people to see them were Simon and Jeanette. They had been out for a stroll and passed Alvin and Brittany.

As soon as Jeanette saw them flat on the floor she couldn't help herself. She bursted out crying. Simon tried to stay brave and calm down Jeanette but it was to hard.

Simon fell to the floor. His brother who would always make him laugh was now gone.

They decided that they would go home and tell the others. That would be the hard bit. Telling the others that Alvin and Brittany wouldn't be coming home again would be hard. Everyone loved then, how could they live with out them.

Simon worried about how to tell them. The news would break their hearts. Simon had no choice he would have to go straight home and tell them.

When they got home he sat everyone in the living room.

"ihave something to tell you, it isn't very nice," simon started.

"get on with it," said Dave, he wanted to know.

"well, ummmm there is no easy way to say this, you see, Alvin and Brittany are well Dead."

There was a horrible silence in the room.

" Are you serious?" Theodore squeaked, hoping it wasn't true.

"Sadly, yes i am serious. We found thm on the road flattened." Simon replied.

Dave wanted to see where they were.

Simon took them to where they had found the bodies.

Dave looked at the little faces dead on the floor.

He couldn't believe it. Alvin and Brittany were like family to him.

Dave wanted to have a funeral for them.

He got a spade and took them home.

He started to dig a hole while theodore and Eleanor made a grave stone.

They had a small funeral with Claire, Dave, Theodore, Eleanor,Simon and Jeanette.

In the middle of the funeral it started to rain. Everyone got soaked.

It was one of the worst days of their lives.

Everyone tried to get back to their normal lives but it wasn't ever going to be the same.

**THE END**

**i know it might not be as good as the first one but please leave comments.**


End file.
